


Secret Relationship

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, King of Hell, Secret Relationship, Winchester Sister, your brothers finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: You are in a secret relationship with Crowley. So imagine your shock one day when your brothers tell you he's chained in your dungeon. When they leave on a short trip, you unchain your boyfriend, spending some quality time. But what happens when your brothers catch you?





	

"What do you mean, you've captured Crowley?" You growled, your hands on your hips as you stared down both of your brothers. They stood there, towering over you as you tried to figure out what was going on in their thick heads. "I thought we had a pact with Crowley?"

"We did." Your older brother Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. "But then one of his Demons tried to kill us, and we captured him for help against the British Men of Letters."

"Couldn't it have been easier asking him for help? I'm sure he would have." You tried, but you knew there was no point in arguing with your brothers. Once they made their mind up, you couldn't budge them.

"I still think you guys are being ridiculous." You grumbled, heading back towards your room. "Just don't treat him too badly."

As you slammed your door shut behind you, you ran your hands through your hair. Little did your brothers know, but you and Crowley had been secretly seeing each other for the past couple of months. You had begged to keep it quiet, knowing your brothers wouldn't approve. Having the King of Hell as your boyfriend wasn't something they would be able to understand. 

It was hard, having a secret relationship, but at least Crowley was able to transport in and out, taking you to fancy restaurants, lavishing you with gifts. You knew you would have to tell your brothers someday, but right now you enjoyed having the king all to yourself. Which made it hard hearing that your brothers had him locked away, and you could do nothing about it.

Sighing, you collapsed on your bed, closing your eyes. You wanted to sneak down and see him, but the chance of getting cost was huge. As you considered your options, a knock sounded on your door. "Hey brat. Sam and I are heading out of town on a quick hunt. We should be back tomorrow night at the latest."

Sitting up, you went to your door, opening it. "But what about Crowley?"

"He should be okay down there. Just don't mess with him, and we will be back before you know it." Sam assured you, his duffel bag tossed over his shoulder.

With a huge smile on your face, you gave your brother a hug, watching as they both headed down the hallway to the garage. Giving them at least ten minutes, you went into Dean's room, knowing exactly where he kept the dungeon key. Pocketing it, you went down to the dungeon, opening the door.

"Moose, squirrel. Back for more fun?"Crowley's bored voice sounded from the middle of the room. But when he saw it was you his eyes lit up, and he pulled at his chains. "Y/n, darling, I really don't like you seeing me like this."

"Well, would it make you feel any better if I had this?" You asked him, holding out the key. Stepping into the devil's trap, you quickly undid the shackles holding him to the chair, wincing when you saw the red marks around his wrists. 

"Aren't you going to get in trouble with those brothers of yours?" He asked, standing up as you fixed the devil's trap so he could walk through. 

"They're gone. Won't be back until at least tomorrow. Gives us some time just to ourselves." You told him, squealing slightly when he pulled you back against his chest. With his eyes flashing red, he pressed his lips to yours, his hands rough on your hips.

"I've missed you poppet." He told you once he released you. "It's been too long."

"Well, we have lots of time now, so what should we do?" You asked him, loving being back in his arms. Sure, he was older, and a Demon, but you couldn't help the fact that he had found a way into your heart, and continued to smolder there. 

"Anything you want. It's just nice to be out of those chains and back with you." He told you, surprising you when he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. 

"Well, how about dinner? Then we could watch a movie?" You suggested, not really sure how you wanted to spend time with your boyfriend.

"Sounds wonderful. Why don't you get the movie started, and I'll pick us something up from that fabulous french restaurant we love?" 

Nodding, you watched as he vanished, knowing you would get in so much trouble if he never returned. Nibbling on your lip, you went into the converted living room, turning on the TV and thumbing your way through Netflix. Settling on one you've been wanting to see for a while, you had begun to worry that Crowley wouldn't return.

"Were you worried?" He asked, holding up a plastic bag and a bottle of wine.

"Never." You told him, heading into the kitchen for plates and glasses. Soon, the two of you were enjoying your wonderful meal, laughing at the cheesy movie playing in front of you.

"You know, if we finally told your brothers about us, we wouldn't have to sneak behind their backs all the time. Could make things easier." He suggested, but you shook your head sadly.

"No, I think it would be the opposite. They would probably lock me in my room, and kill you." You thought. 

Wrapping his arm around you, the two of you spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company, forgetting about the uncertainty of your future together.

After you yawned for the fifth time, Crowley reached over, grasping the remote and turning the TV off. "Let's get you off to bed." He suggested, picking you up. With a snap of his fingers, the two of you were back in your room. 

Settling you down on your feet, he helped you change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. You couldn't help but see the heated glances he sent your way as he took in your bare skin, but you were too tired to care. "Come on darling. Climb into bed." He told you, holding up the covers. Slipping into bed, you reached over, grabbing his hand.

"Stay. Please." You begged, hearing him sigh. Never had either of you had the chance to spend the night in each other's arms. Snapping his fingers, he switched into a pair of black silk pants and a black t-shirt. Slipping in behind you, he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you tight to him. 

"Sleep." He ordered, pressing a kiss to your neck. Smiling softly, you felt your eyes close, comfortable in his embrace.

________________________________

"Y/N, Crowley's gone!" You could hear your brother's yelling as you struggled to wake up. You were so warm, so comfortable. You wanted nothing more than to bury back in your warm bed and fall asleep.

That wasn't going to happen thought. With a bang, your door opened, both brothers storming in. "Y/N, Crowley's gone! Are you...." They started before they finally realized what they were seeing.

"Crowley, you son of a bitch!" Dean growled, and you felt the warmth against your back vanish as Dean pulled a sleep riddled Crowley out of bed, holding him up by his shirt. "She's our sister, damn it. Did you spell her or something?"

Dean, Sam stop!" You exclaimed, sitting up, but one look from Sam had you staying put.

"Moose, squirrel, it isn't like that." Crowley tried explaining, but before he could say any more Dean was swinging, slamming his fist right into Crowley's jaw. 

"Dean, stop it!" You exclaimed, rushing forward, standing in front of Crowley to protect him. "Leave my boyfriend alone!"

"You're...You're what?" Dean stuttered, his grip loosening on Crowley's shirt.

"Dean, I've been meaning to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't take it well. Crowley and I have been seeing each other for a while now." You told him. "So please, can we just talk about this without anymore violence?"

"I don't think so." Dean growled, his gaze still zeroed in on Crowley.

"Y/N, darling, maybe I should leave." Crowley suggested, but you placed a hand on his forearm. 

"No. My brother's are going to hear me out." You told them. "This is my boyfriend. So he's the King of Hell, and he might be a Demon. We care for each other, and I'm going to continue to see him no matter what you have to say about it."

Dean stood there, opening and closing his mouth while Sam finally took the chance to speak. "Are we happy about this? Not really? But if you're okay with it, then I don't see how we can tell you not to see him anymore. But just know this Crowley. You so much as hurt a hair on her head, Dean and I will hunt you down with this knife of mine." Sam threatened, holding out his Demon killing knife.

"Understood. But Y/N means the world to me, and I would never want to hurt her. But I must be going. And this time, just call when you need help. After all, we are almost family." He said, having the last word before he vanished from your room.

"Really Y/N? The King of Hell? Why couldn't you have gone for someone normal?" Dean muttered, running his hand along his mouth.

"Because I'm a Winchester. And Winchester's don't do normal." You told him, actually grateful that your secret was out.


End file.
